


about the sweet and the sour

by yellowteapots



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Modern AU, monty centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 08:33:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9985562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowteapots/pseuds/yellowteapots
Summary: “But what about your classes? You can’t move hours away it’s ridiculous.”Miller shrugs again. “Clarke and Raven only have room for one and I don’t fancy rooming with Murphy so…”Damn his conscience.“You could always stay with me?” Monty offers with a shrug. “You know, if you want.”Miller smiles. “You know, if you’re lonely you could just get a cat.”“You’re grumpy, judgemental and a lovable asshole so it’s kind of the same, right?” Monty smirks. See, he can be cool.“Right.” Nate nods, a small smile tugging at his lips.ormonty has a massive crush on miller and living together doesn't help at all.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> There's always room for more minty content so here's a little thing I've been working on recently. I'm a little out of practice so it's not my best work (any comments would be lovely)! I've got another minty wip coming soon too so look out for that!
> 
> nathanmillerz on tumblr

If you asked him, Monty wouldn't be able to tell you when he realised he had possibly the worlds most inconvenient crush on Nathan Miller, but it certainly wasn't an instantaneous thing. Not by a long shot – in fact, when they were first introduced Monty wasn't exactly afraid of the older boy, but he was definitely intimidated by his surly, unapproachable front.

Things all started for Monty when Miller was about to become Bellamy's room mate. Octavia was moving in with her boyfriend, Lincoln, which left Bellamy in need of a room mate. Miller needed somewhere to live so it had worked out rather well that he could move in straight away.

He'd been sitting on a bar stool in Bellamy's apartment, tatty beanie pulled low over his ears and the sleeves of his hoodie pulled over his knuckles, with a scowl so perfectly crooked that Monty could've sworn that it had been etched across his face. He soon got the impression that Miller wasn't someone who went in for small talk so, almost as soon as they'd been introduced and exchanged cursory nods, Monty found himself skirting around him for the rest of the night.

He'd not been avoiding Miller because he doesn't like him, that wasn't it at all, but Monty had a feeling that Bellamy's new room mate might be feeling overwhelmed by the amount of new people swarming in his apartment. He'd just moved to the area and Monty knows that his friends can be a bit _much_.

Once they'd all drank a few beers too many and the party was dying down, Clarke slumped down next to Monty, beer sloshing over the side of her red cup and dripping on Monty's shoes.

“Miller seems...uh, nice?” Clarke had said later that night, nudging Monty's arm with her beer.

“Yeah. _Nice_.” Jaspers had added sarcastically, dropping down next to Monty on the couch.

Monty glanced over to where Bellamy and Miller were chatting in the hopes that the later hadn't heard what they'd been saying. Well, Bellamy was chatting, or ranting if his flailing arms are anything to go by, and Miller had a fond expression on his face as if he'd heard it all before but was happy to indulge his friend. “Give him a chance, Jas. Not everyone's as forward as you.”

That's the thing about Monty, since he'd been a little boy people had picked on him for being small and nerdy, so he'd learnt to never judge someone on a first impression. It was like when Monty was younger and his dad had brought him a Russian doll back from a business trip. He'd set the doll open on his window sill, lining them in size order, until the small wooden mouse was left looking back at him. It struck him later, that Miller was a lot like that doll. He was a man of many layers and that what he chose to portray of himself was a lot different to the person he really is once you'd gained his trust and approval.

Not long after, Monty was pulling on his coat when Miller had walked over and handed him his scarf.

“Thanks.” Monty smiled, their fingers brushing together for a fraction of a second.

He was about to leave when he heard Miller clear his throat.

“Thanks for coming tonight, Monty, it was really great to meet you.”

“You too, man. I know we're a lot to get used to so you did well to put up with us.”

That was the first time Monty ever saw Miller smile. It tugged at his lips, a little crooked, but it seemed to light up his whole face.

So Monty might not have had the world biggest crush on Nate Miller from the start but before he even realised what was going on, he was already in too deep.

  
  


-

  
  


It didn't take Monty long to learn that whilst Miller could and would smile on the occasion, it really had to be earned. He didn't give them out freely. His lips didn't curve up a just anything, which made it so much more meaningful when his face did light up with a smile.

“So.” Miller began, joining Monty on the couch and picking up the spare controller. He tilts his head to where Bellamy and Clarke are bickering in the kitchen. “I've been hanging out with you guys for a while now and I can't work it out. What's their deal?”

“Their deal?”

Miller starts up a new game before answering. “Yeah, you know, are they a thing?”

“Yes, that's much clearer. Thanks.”

Millers lips curl up ever so slightly but Monty still catches the movement before it's gone. “Are they dating or what?”

“They definitely fall into the 'or what' category.” Monty laughs, glancing over at the pair in question. “Wouldn't it have been easier to just ask Bellamy?”

“I tried that. He played dumb.”

“Bellamy denying his obvious feelings for Clarke? How unlike him.” Monty deadpans.

He feels something warm creeping in his stomach when a chuckle slips out of Millers lips. It's over much too soon for Monty's liking and he thinks that anyone who heard that laugh would do anything in their power to hear it again.

“He thinks he's so,” Miller pauses, like he's searching for the right word. He seems to settle on one with a shrug, “stoic. When we all know you can read him like a book.”

“So true.” Monty grins. “Clarke's no better though. You get used to it.”

Miller laughs again. “I'm not sure I want to.”

  
  


-

  
  


They've been hanging out more within the group for the past few months and Monty thinks that Miller is slowly coming out of his shell. He's still reserved around a few of them, Jasper in particular seems to rub him up the wrong way, but Monty understands that his friend is hard to get used to – but this is the first time they've actually hung out one to one, with no-one else to use as a human buffer.

It wasn't planned that way to start with, Monty doesn't think he'd be able to cope without embarrassing himself just yet. His crush had been steadily growing, starting with a warm feeling in the pit of his stomach and culminating with his heart hammering inside his chest whenever the other boy unexpectedly appeared. It was getting out of hand but, hey, Monty is a glutton for punishment apparently.

They'd had plans to meet at the bar after work but Bellamy, Clarke and Raven had all dropped out last minute. It happened every now and again since they were all busy juggling their school work and jobs, or residency in Clarke's case, but it was getting a lot more frequent the closer they came to finals week. Monty really should have been more prepared for this, it was bound to happen sooner or later.

“Who needs the others, right?” Miller smirks, he does that more often than not when he doesn't want people to know he's feeling shy.

It's part of the surly front he puts up that Monty is slowly beginning to see through. He uses bravado and a snarky attitude like a blanket to cover up for the fact that deep down he's shy. Monty's noticed that he seems to shrink back to his unapproachable persona when they hang out in a big group and he's feeling out of his depth, but when he's with someone one on one, he's much more relaxed and engaged with what the person has to say.

Monty's more than a little bit glad that he gets to spend time with Miller like this, gets to know the boy behind the beanie.

They each grab a beer and then head over to the recently vacated pool table. It's nice Monty thinks, casual. Hard for him to make a fool out of himself.

They make light conversation as they start to pot the balls, Monty doesn't want to risk pushing it too far so he stays mainly on the topic of school work and exam stress. Their beers go down well, the cool amber liquid helping to calm Monty's nerves, and before they know it Miller is sinking the black ball.

“Fancy another round?” Miller asks, tipping his head towards the bar. Gina, the bartender, catches Monty's eye and winks before wiping down the bar.

“That'd be great, thanks.”

Monty is about to rack up the balls ready for another game when he feels his phone start to vibrate in his pocket. Their group chat is usually pretty active but even for them it seems to be going off a lot. Something big must be going down. Either that or Bellamy and Clarke have found some bigot to fight on Facebook. He glances up and notices that Miller is still at the bar so he slips out his phone and starts to scroll through the messages.

**Group Chat: Delinquents**

_Last Active: April 23 rd 18:57pm_

**Bellamy:** Who wants to put up two grumpy, slightly damp, students for the foreseeable future?? Will provide food and unwanted advice. Both fully house trained.

 **Murphy:** not a chance.

 **Octavia:** I've had 17 years living with you

 **Octavia:** I've done my time

 **Octavia:** Never again

 **Bellamy:** Thanks, O. Clearly I failed to raise you right.

 **Octavia:** Love you too big brother.

 **Clarke:** why are you wet???? where are you???? what happened???

 **Raven:** Clarke Griffin: asking the important questions.

 **Jasper:** ??????!!!???

 **Bellamy:** so maybe our apartment flooded...

 **Bellamy:** some pipes burst in our building so now we need somewhere to stay for a couple of weeks until it gets fixed.

 **Clarke:** One of you can come stay with me and Rae? I'm afraid we've only got enough couch space for 1?

  
  


He's busy reading the messages when he hears he tell tale sound of glasses clinking on the table next to him.

“Why didn't you say anything?” Monty asks, looking up from his phone.

Miller shrugs a shoulder, sheepish. He doesn't even pretend he doesn't know what Monty's talking about. “I just figured I could stay at my Dad's whilst the repairs are being done.”

“Doesn't your dad live in Vancouver?”

“Yeah.”

“But what about your classes? You can't move hours away it's ridiculous.”

Miller shrugs again. “Clarke and Raven only have room for one and it's pretty obvious Bellamy's not going to turn down the chance to live with Clarke for however long this is going to be and I don't fancy rooming with Murphy so...”

Damn his conscience.

It was times like this – very, very rare times – that Monty wished he could be a little bit more like Murphy. Because if Miller needed a place to stay while his apartment got fixed then of course Monty was going to offer him a place to stay.

It's what friends do, right. He knew Jasper wouldn't like it but it was tough, there was only room for one more at Clarke and Raven's and Monty could hardly let Miller wander the streets. Besides, he had to room so it would be rude not to ask. Monty has absolutely no ulterior motives whatsoever.

This would be so hard if he agreed. But it's not like he couldn't offer. Monty can put his crush on Miller aside for a couple of weeks so Miller can have a place to stay. It'll be hard, sure, having Miller close all the time but he's a grown man for god's sake. He can deal with living with someone he's attracted to without it being weird. That's if he agrees.

“You could always stay with me?” Monty offers with a shrug. “You know, if you want.”

Miller stays quiet, like he's considering it. He and Jasper were never going to be best friends but Monty hopes that Miller wouldn't turn down a place to stay just because Jasper could be a hyperactive nuisance at times.

Even so, Monty feels the need to add. “Besides, since Jasper started seeing Maya he's barely home any more so I could, uh, use the company.”

Miller smiles. “You know, if you're lonely you could just get a cat.”

“You're grumpy, judgemental and a loveable asshole so it's kind of the same, right?” Monty smirks. See, he _can_ be cool.

“Right.” Miller nods, a small smile tugging at his lips.

  
  


-

  
  


“Oh hey, man.” Bellamy sounds sheepish when he answers Miller's call. “Have you found a place to stay yet?”

“Uh, yes actually. That's what I was ringing about.” Nate hedges. “Monty offered me his couch so I'm going to crash there I think.”

“You think that's wise?”

Nate can't help the way his eyebrow arches at this friends voice. “Do you think it's wise for you and Clarke to be living together?”

“Why wouldn't it be?” Bellamy asks as if he's not fully aware that he's in love with Clarke Griffin.

“Exactly my point.”

It takes Bellamy a while to respond. “Just be careful, alright? It's been a while for both of you and – just look after yourself.”

“I'm just living with him, Blake, I'm not living with him. Not in the way you're suggesting.” he sighs. This is exactly the reason he doesn't like talking about his feelings. They only come back to bite him in the ass. And not in the fun way. “Anyway, I'm just going to get my stuff so I guess I'll catch you around.”

  
  


-

  
  


Monty helps Miller move in later that day.

He hasn't got much stuff so it all fits in a couple of hold alls and one cardboard box which is full of his Flames merchandise, if the cap protruding out of the top is anything to go by. If Monty didn't know better, he'd think it's kind of sad that Nate doesn't have more stuff to bring but he knows Nate isn't that kind of person that's bothered by material goods.

He's proven right when Nate starts to unpack and he pulls out an album bursting with photos. A couple of Polaroids flutter to the floor as Nate puts the album on Monty's book shelf.

“You're cute.” Monty smiles, picking a faded picture up of the carpet. Nate looks round, confused, and Monty holds out the photo, waving it for emphasis. “In this.” Nate must be about nine or ten in the photo, hair wild, but it's unmistakably him smiling up at Monty in his faded corduroy dungarees. There's a lady in the picture too, her hair's in silk scarf and she's beaming at little Nate like he'd hung the stars. “Is this your mum?”

“Yeah.” Miller takes the photo, with a private smile – one that Monty has never seen before. “This was taken a couple of months before she...before um...”

Monty puts a comforting hand on his shoulder, even dares to rub his thumb over Miller's shoulder blade. “You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to. I don't want to pry.”

“No it's okay. We knew it was going to happen but, ah, I think I was more prepared than my dad was.” Nate rubs a hand across the back of his neck and if Monty didn't know any better then he would have thought Nate wiped away a tear. “I still don't think he's over it.”

Monty has a feeling that Nate isn't talking about his dad any more but the little boy in the photo. They stay quiet for a few minutes, just looking at the photo in Nate's hands. It's strangely intimate, both of then standing closer to each other than they needed to be.

“So, uh, fancy a game of Smash Bros. to initiate you into the flat?” Monty asks once the moment has passed.

“Sure.” Nate nods, tucking the photo back inside the album. “Loser gets take out?”

“You're on Miller.” Monty grins, handing Nate Jasper's Luigi controller.

Miller glances over at Monty with an unreadable expression on his face. “If we're going to live with each other you should probably call me by my first name.

Monty can't be blamed if that makes him swell with pride. As far as he knows, the only person that calls Miller Nate is his dad.

Later that night, after Monty has thrashed Nate eleven games to six and their empty take out cartons litter the coffee table, Miller smiles up at Monty. “Hey, Monty. Thanks again for letting me stay here.”

“You're welcome, Nate.”

  
  


-

  
  


It takes Nate a few days to get used to going home to Monty's apartment rather than his own. The first night, after a particularly exhausting gym session, he forgot he needed to get off the subway a stop earlier and ended up having to walk ten blocks back with aching limbs and a bitter wind biting at his calves.

“You're late back.” Monty says when he pushes the door open half an hour later than he was supposed to.

Not wanting to admit to his mistake, Nate shrugged. “I, uh, lost track of time.”

“Have you eaten yet?”

“Nah.” he'd meant to stop for food on the way back but he was so tired from his training and the walk afterwards that it had completely slipped his mind.

Monty smiled, looking up from his phone and waggling it towards Nate. “Everyone's heading to the bar if you want to get food there?”

“I guess I could eat.” he shrugs. He had been hoping to spend some more time with Monty. Alone. Without their friends. “Just let me hop in the shower and we could head over together if you like?”

He hopes he's not imagining the way Monty's cheeks redden.

“Uh, yeah. Shower's free. I hope I haven't used up all the hot water.”

If he's going to be living with Monty for the foreseeable future then Nate thinks he should take all the cold showers he can get.

  
  


-

  
  


It doesn't take long before things start to get out of hand. That might be an exaggeration but Monty can't help it.

He's a grown man for Gods sake, Monty won't be drawn in by overused romcom cliches. He won't and he can't.

He won't let himself stare shamelessly at a strip of skin that gets revealed whenever Nate reaches for something on the top shelf in the kitchen. He can't let himself get distracted when Nate bends over and starts to preheat the oven either so Monty makes a point of looking away so Miller won't catch him staring when he turns back around.

Except who is he kidding? He'd much rather be gawking at Nate – he knows what's underneath that sinfully tight jersey already, the group have been on far too many beach trips for Monty to feign ignorance – but he has too much respect for his friend to objectify him like that. Even is he does have a crush on him the size of a space station.

“Everything okay?” Nate's voice breaks through Monty's inner monologue, startling him.

“Yeah, yeah, just uh thought I saw something out of the window.” It was a feeble excuse but he's clutching at straws.

“So did you actually want to help out with dinner or are you going to watch me slave away in the kitchen like a fifties housewife?”

“Trust me, I'm a disaster in the kitchen. One time I got in after a late night study session in the library and I tried to microwave my salad.”

Miller doesn't stifle his laugh like he usually would do when their whole group is together. Monty thinks his laugh, pure and uninhibited, is one of the best things about him. It lights up his whole face and Monty can't help but smile too. It's infectious.

“How tired _were_ you?”

“ _So_ tired. It was tragic.” Monty sighs, pointing to the post it note that'd been taped to the microwave. “Jasper hasn't let me use the appliances unsupervised since then.”

Nate pulls out a couple of saucepans and starts to boil water ready for the pasta. “Bellamy never used to let me cook either. And I used the term 'cook' very lightly as about all I could manage was toast and microwave meals. Apparently that wasn't healthy enough so being the drama queen that he is, Bellamy took it upon himself to actually teach me to cook for myself.”

“And he denies being the mom friend.” Monty laughs, tentatively sprinkling some salt into the boiling water. “I've never known anyone so maternal.”

“Don't you mean paternal?”

“No.” Monty snarks. “I really don't.”

  
  


-

  
  


One thing Monty really should have thought about before inviting Nate to live with him was pyjamas. More specifically, Nathan Miller in pyjamas.

He's pretty sure there should be some kind of infomercial about this. Someone really should have told him that waking up every morning and seeing the boy he's half in love with wearing his plaid pyjama bottoms and a beat up Henley, all sleepy and soft, would have this kind of effect on him.

He blames himself really.

It's not that everyone looks cuter in their pyjamas – he grew up with Jasper so he knows for a fact that's not true – but there's something about seeing Nate in particular, padding out of his room and fumbling to make himself a coffee, that really tugs at Monty's heart. The whole thing is so, so _domestic_ that it makes Monty imagine all sorts of dangerous things, making his mind wander.

“Morning.” Nate yawns, as Monty shovels cereal into his mouth like it's going out of fashion. He has to keep himself busy or he knows he'll do or say something incriminating.

He gulps down another mouthful before muttering out a reply. “Sleep well?”

“Yeah, actually.” Nate smiles, easy like he does it all the time. He doesn't. Not like that, Monty would notice.

Monty's hand flies to his heart and he feigns offence. “Don't sound so surprised. I'm a wonderful host.”

“That you are but if you lived with Bellamy you'd understand.” then he adds conspiratorially, “He's a snorer.”

“Someone ought to tell Clarke. I feel like that is something she'd be interested in.” Monty dumps his bowl in the sink.

“Rather you than me, man.” Nate smiles. Again. “You're sure you still don't mind me staying?”

“Of course not. As far as room mates go, you're very low maintenance. I should know, I've lived with Jasper for most of my adult life.”

“Again, rather you than me.” he remarks, taking a sip from his spiderman mug.

Monty shrugs, stirring his spoon around in his bowl. “He's not so bad once you get to know him. He's just...easily excitable.”

“I know, I just don't have enough energy to keep up with him.”

“Trust me, nobody has that much energy.” Monty says, watching as Nate dumps his mug in the sink.

He'd like to say that he doesn't stare at Miller as he walks out. Monty may be a lot of things but he's not a liar.

  
  


-

  
  


“Any news on your apartment yet?” Monty asks almost as soon as Nate walks in from the gym.

He has to admit that coming home – whether it was from the gym, classes or anything else for that matter – and finding Monty waiting for him always gives him a thrill. The other boy is usually propped on the couch, headset on and playing some variation of Fallout, or slumped over his laptop, coding like his life depended on it – which Monty insists it does.

But this time he finds him standing in front of the DVD rack, a pile of cases at his feet. Nate found it odd at first that someone with Monty's _talents_ with a computer would actually buy DVD's rather than tracking films down on the dark side of the web like you'd expect. When he'd questioned Monty about it he'd simply replied 'I might be a criminal Nate, but I'm not that kind of criminal.' which oddly enough wasn't at all reassuring.

“Trying to get rid of me already?” Nate dumps his gym bag next to the sofa and picks up a couple of the disguarded cases, tucking them back into their rightful places.

“No, I've just got a couple of pizzas on the way and I don't fancy eating myself into another food coma?” he shrugs, waving the case he'd presumably been looking for in Nate's face.

“ _Another_? Do I even want to know?”

“Forget I said anything about that, it's in the past now.” he says solemnly. “Speaking of things that were in the past,” he adds, eyes sparkling with delight as he places the DVD into the PlayStation, “Jurassic Park is a classic.”

“I didn't have you pegged for a dinosaur kid.”

“And I didn't have you pegged for a Shakespeare kid but here we are.” Monty counters, poking at the battered copy of Hamlet on the coffee table.

“Shut up, Green. I'm an English major what's your excuse?”

“Dinosaurs are cool.”

  
  


-

  
  


“You're getting better at this.” Raven laughs, head shot hitting its mark as usual. “But you're still nowhere near as good as me.” she adds with a smirk as Millers character re-spawns on the screen and she begins to line up another shot.

“It's all the practice he's been getting with his new room mate.” Bellamy laughs, raising a pointed eyebrow in their direction. Luckily for Miller, Monty is happily distracted on the other side of the room with Clarke and a bowl of popcorn.

Miller raises a sardonic eyebrow. “So what if I have been, I'm still better than you Blake.”

“That's not exactly hard.” Raven laughs, taking a gulp of her beer. “Newborns are better than grandpa over here.”

Bellamy pouts.

“Besides,” Nate carries on, lining up another shot at Raven before she can dart out of the way at the last second. “I'm more than happy with my current living arrangements. How about you? How's living with Clarke going?” he tacks on the last part only when he's sure she's not listening. He might be an ass but Bellamy is still his best friend.

“It's sickening.” Raven huffs. “Be thankful you don't have to play a part in it.”

Bellamy raises both his hands in surrender. “Okay, okay. Point taken. We won't tease you any more about Monty.”

“Why are we teasing Nate about me?” Monty asks, appearing as if from nowhere. He feels like his heart's about to leap out of his throat but he manages to play it off as a game reflex.

Bellamy mouths ' _Nate_?' over Monty's shoulder with all the dramatic flare he pretends he doesn't possess. His eyebrow is arched comically and he's wearing an exaggerated expression.

“Just that you're so much better at this than he is.” Raven laughs, taking advantage of the distraction and slaying Miller from behind.

“And that's news?” Monty smirks, settling in next to Nate and practically snatching the controller out of his hands. “I'm pretty sure I'm better than all of you at this.”

Whilst Monty gets caught up trash talking with Raven, Nate leans across and frowns at Bellamy. “I know what you're thinking, Blake. Don't read into it.”

Bellamy feigns innocence. “I don't know what you mean... _Nate_.”

  
  


-

  
  


Monty has his face covered by Nate's hand and is losing at Halo, through Millers underhand tactics rather than lack of skill, when they find out that his apartment is ready. Normally Monty would love to have Nate's hands all over him, it feels like his skin is on fire whenever they touch, but it was a matter of pride dammit.

He tries his best to fight him off, but when you have the build of a preteen and you're up against someone like Nate then you're bound to lose. They end up with their arms tangled together, faces dangerously close and breathing hard, game forgotten on the screen. Monty feels like his brain could short circuit any second.

He blinks. Once. Twice.

For a heartbeat, Monty thinks he can feel Nate leaning into him. Any second now he could lose control and pitch forward. Nate's expression is unreadable, eyes dark and unmoving and then -

Miller's phone begins to vibrate on the coffee table, causing it to slide off the magazine it was lying on. Nate takes one glance at the caller ID and hit pause on their dual just before Monty can take a head shot. “Sorry I've gotta take this, it's Bellamy. It might be about our place.” he murmurs apologetically.

Monty can't help the swooping feeling of disappointment in his stomach. His heart is still beating double time and he reaches for his drink to calm his nerve. The rational side of him knew that sooner or later Miller's apartment would be fixed up but the romantic side was hoping it would have been once he'd gotten his act together and confronted his feelings.

“What's up man?” Nate asks, picking up the phone and wandering into the kitchen. If he was at all affected by what had just happened then he was hiding it well. “I was just owning Monty's ass at Halo so make it quick.”

Monty does the adult thing and tosses one of Jaspers throw cushions at Miller's head. He doesn't miss the fond smile that crosses his face as Miller catches it with one hand and flips him off with the other.

“It is? So soon? Oh we can?” he nods along to whatever it is that Bellamy is saying. Monty curses himself for not having better hearing so he could eavesdrop properly. “Okay, yeah. Catch you later.”

“Good news?”

“Mmm. Our place should be finished by the weekend, the landlord says we can, uh, move back in on Saturday.” For someone who just found out they could move back into their own apartment and stop crashing on a friends couch, Miller doesn't look very excited. For the first time, Monty can't quash the small spark of hope that flutters in his belly.

It was Wednesday, so that gave Monty three more days with Miller as a room mate. He had three days left to either admit his feelings or go on like nothing happened like the coward he's worried that he is. “Oh, so soon?” He doesn't bother hiding the disappointment in his voice. Now he was more confused than ever.

  
  


-

  
  


“I hope you didn't walk back on your own.” Nate calls when he hears the door click shut. He decides it's probably best not to let on that he'd been pretty much glued to the clock every since it'd gotten dark.

It was dangerous out and to get back from the library Monty has to go through the sketchy part of town. His dad's a cop so he grew up hearing all sorts of horror stories and, even though Nate hates to admit it, he's a worrier and, even worse still, an over thinker. Anything could happen and he was only happy once he knew Monty was home safe.

“Don't worry, Mom, I got the last bus.” Monty snarks and then has to quickly stifle a yawn because Nate was right, he'd stayed out far too late trying to finish one of his last assignments. “I got caught up with some work and lost track of the time.”

“I, uh, cooked. I wasn't sure what time you'd be home so I've kept yours warm for you.” he pauses, suddenly nervous. “You don't have to eat it, though, if you're not hungry? It's only spaghetti and meatballs but -”

“That sounds great, Nate, thank you.” Monty's smile is tired but it still manages to reach his eyes.

Nate waits for Monty to sit down at the table and then brings over the food and a glass of gatorade – the blue kind, Monty's favourite. He watches with poorly concealed delight as Monty begins to twirl his fork through the pasta.

“This is really great, by the way. Don't tell him I said this, but might just be giving Bellamy a run for his money in the kitchen.” he gulps down half the glass of blue liquid. Nate can't understand why anyone would like the stuff but since he found out that Monty liked it, he made sure to keep the shelves stocked whenever he went grocery shopping. “You didn't have to do this, you know. It's really above and beyond.”

“I'm just in it for the praise.” he jokes, fetching himself a drink. If he didn't cook for him he could be sure Monty would probably forget to eat or there would be a recurrence of what they'd deemed 'The Salad Incident'.

“Nah, I think you secretly like taking care of people.”

“Not all people.” Only you, he thinks as he watches Monty finish off the plate.

  
  


-

  
  


Far too soon for Monty's liking, it's time for Nate to move back into his and Bellamy's apartment.

The past few days had gone just as well as the rest of their time together, playing video games and eating copious amounts of cheetos and gummy worms, only they'd passed by in the blink of an eye because the universe apparently hates him.

When Nate had first moved in, Monty had thought it was going to be the toughest few weeks of his life but it turned out living with Nate Miller was so much easier than he'd thought. He wasn't anywhere as near high maintenance as Jasper as a room mate – he even cooked for Monty and kept his plate warm when he trudged back in from a late night spent in the library – and Monty definitely feels like they've grown a lot closer over the past few weeks.

As far as Monty's concerned they were the picture of domestic bliss. He was truly sad to see him go, his crush on Miller was just one of many reasons, and their living together had just added fuel to the fire.

“I'm going to miss you, uh, living with you.” Nate mumbles later that night at the party Octavia insisted they threw to welcome them back into their home. There were drinks flowing and competitions raging but none of that was out of the ordinary, especially when Octavia had something to do with it.

“You know, we can still hang out even though we don't live together.” Monty takes a quick pull of his beer. “If you want.”

“Are you that desperate to get your ass handed to you at Mario Kart, Green?” Miller smiles and that familiar feeling in his stomach is back.

“Like that would ever happen, _Nathaniel_. The only way you can beat me is with your cheating ways.”

It's at this point that Monty thinks he hears Raven cough out 'Stop flirting' but he can't be sure. He throws her a disparaging look just in case. She may be a certified genius but that doesn't give her a free pass to take the piss.

Nate smiles, the one he seems to reserve especially for Monty. At least Monty hopes it's just reserved for him, the thought of Nate looking at anyone else like that is too much. “But in all seriousness, I know. You won't be able to get rid of me, especially if those two carry on the way they are.”

Monty doesn't have to ask who he means, he can see Bellamy and Clarke curled up together on the couch. By all accounts, they've only become worse over the past few weeks. There's really no helping some people.

“I've really enjoyed our time as room mates.”

“Cheers to that.” Monty clinks their drinks together. If only he'd had the courage to say what he really wanted.

  
  


“Looking forward to getting your place back to yourself?” Bellamy asks later that night. He and Monty were knocked out of the ongoing game of beer pong earlier because – according to Raven – they both suck. Which is fair. Monty has zero hand eye coordination.

Monty shrugs. “I guess.”

“You guess? Come on Monty, you can do better than that.”

“It's been nice to have someone else around for a change.” Monty shrugs, not wanting to give too much away. “Now Jasper's practically moved in with Maya it gets pretty lonely.”

“He'll miss you, you know. He'd never say it but he will, you know what he's like.”

“Oh, I know. He told me earlier. I'll miss him too, he's been a great room mate.”

“Wait? He actually _said_ that with words?” For someone who is supposed to be smart and wants to work with children, Bellamy can be really oblivious sometimes.

“Uh, yes? He's capable of expressing his feelings unlike some people I could mention.”

“I'm just surprised is all. Miller isn't usually so open.”

“I wonder where he gets that from.” Monty says, pointedly. “Clearly I've been a good influence.”

  
  


A few hours and many drinks later, the party is dying down and everyone is either starting to peel off into groups or leave.

They've been playing cards with Clarke for the past twenty minutes when Nate yawns, “I think I'm going to call it a night guys.”

“Things were just about to get interesting.” Clarke pouts, tossing her hand of cards onto the coffee table.

“I know, I'm sorry.” he yawns again. “All this socialising's taken it out of me.”

“Night.” Monty waves feebly as Nate makes his excuses to the others.

“What are you waiting for?” Clarke asks before Nate's even out of earshot. “And don't even pretend you don't know what I'm talking about because I have eyes Monty.”

“It's not that easy.” he frowns. “You of all people should know that.”

“Point taken. Now go on before he really does go to sleep.”

Monty sighs. No time like the present, he supposes, pushing himself out of his seat and after Nate.

“Hey Nate, wait a second!” Monty calls after him, panting a little as he makes his way down the corridor. It's not that far but it's been a long day and Monty is hardly at the peak of physical fitness.

“What is it? Is something up?” Nate asks, stopping short of his bedroom door and waits for Monty to catch up with him.

“No. No, nothing's wrong. I, uh, just...” Monty runs his hand through his fringe. “Look, tell me if I'm wrong, if I've totally misread this whole situation, but I don't think I have. In fact, I'm pretty certain that I'm right but, yeah, I'm rambling now. These past few weeks have been great, better than I thought and I think I know why...”

Nate swallows, thickly. He looks nervous but it a way that makes Monty hopeful. “And why's that?” his tongue darts across his bottom lip. Monty can't bear to drag his eyes away. He's only had a few drinks but he's a weak, weak man and he's been holding himself back for far too long.

Before Monty can change his mind, he's already tipping forward. Before he can think himself out of it, it's too late, his lips are already brushing against Nate's and his heart is thundering in his ears.

For a few seconds, Nate is motionless and Monty can feel himself begin to panic. He's always been an over thinker and his mind is about to jump into hyper space just as Nate's lips start to move against his.

They're warm and plaint under his and Monty feels as though he's earned this after all of his restraint he's had the past few weeks. All the times he's wished he could do this for real and know it's happening he can't imagine it going any differently. It sounds cheesy but Monty doesn't think he could be any happier than his is right now.

Nate pulls back eventually, both of them looking more than a little flushed, lips swollen and pupils blown. “You weren't wrong. I know I'm bad at this stuff but I like you.”

“I like you too. Obviously.” Monty can't stop the grin that's spreading across his lips. He's not sure he could stop smiling even if he wanted to. He probably couldn't tell you his own name.

“Want to take this inside?” Nate tips his head towards his room and Monty thinks this day couldn't have gone any better.

He's wrong because it gets a lot better about twenty minutes later. And then again not long after that.

 

-

  
  


A few months later, once everything has settled down and there's no signs of water damage in either of their homes, Monty is grinning down at Nate, pinning his hands on either side of his head. Sunlight is streaming in through the gap in the curtains, striping across Nate's chest and Monty is happy. So, so happy.

“I've been thinking.” Monty starts, pecking the underside of Nate's jaw.

Nate grins. “The good kind or the bad, 'I've worked out how to take over the world' kind?”

“Definitely the first kind.” Monty quirks his head to the side, feeling nervous all of a sudden.“We could always give this living together thing another go?”

Nate's eyebrows fly up but there's a playful glint in his eyes that Monty knows all too well.. “And why's that?”

“Because I hate it when you have to go home and I have to sleep alone and I love you.” Monty huffs out a laugh, “Plus, we already know we can do it.”

“We certainly can do _it_ alright.” Nate's grin is predatory and Monty is revelling in it, cheeks heating at the insinuation. He swats at Nate's chest.

“Don't. I'm being serious.” he pouts. “It's okay if you don't want to.”

Nate's whole face softens when he reaches out and pulls Monty down so that their lips can meet. Chaste. “Of course I want to.”

“That's settled then.” Monty manages before he's being rolled over and finds himself distracted.

  
  


 


End file.
